1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus which reads an original image and transmits the read image data, or receives a transmitted image data and visualizes the received image data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a image data is transmitted by an image communication apparatus such as a facsimile machine, a boundary of an original sheet of a fixed size can be determined in a receiving station and a sending station.
More particularly, when a rolled record paper is used in the receiving station and the receiving station receives the text written on the sheets of the fixed size, the boundaries of the text sheets can be determined by spaces between the text sheets.
When the original sheet to be transmitted is written on a continuous form and the receiving station has only cut sheets of a fixed size, an operator at the sending station cannot determine whether the original was transmitted in a division mode or detect a portion separated by the cut record sheets. In the receiving station, whether the original is transmitted on a continuous form or not cannot be determined because the continuous form text received is divided. Accordingly, management of the received text is difficult.